An Agreement Between Friends
by Shootingstar7123
Summary: "What I'm offering you here is free sex. No strings attached. Are you telling me you're going to turn that down?" House/Cameron
1. Apprehension

.

An Agreement Between Friends:

Apprehension

…

A/N: For the purposes of this story, Cameron and Chase broke up before getting married (sometime during season five), and this would take place six months to a year afterwards. It does not follow canon events after the point mentioned above, and you can safely assume that Chase left the hospital soon after the breakup. Thanks for checking out the story, and enjoy!

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters, dialogue or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: "What I'm offering you here is free sex. No strings attached. Are you telling me you're going to turn that down?" House/Cameron

…

Cameron looked down nervously to the object on the bathroom counter. Negative.

She tried to hold out hope—she waited for her doctor's appointment, but there, too, the result was the same. They told her what they had told her before; her husband's sperm was, more than likely, not viable after so many years had passed.

They said a second attempt (as if she had the money for it!) would likely bring the same result.

She returned home deflated. So many things had been ripped from her during her life. She didn't really have another chance… there was no man in her life, she couldn't afford another round of in vitro, and it was incredibly difficult to adopt as a single woman.

She knew now that this had only been a pipe dream, something she could never have. Sometimes she hated that it was in her nature to hope. It was so much easier to be cynical. So much easier to move on. Hoping—caring—about things… it hurt too much.

Cameron went to bed, and slept without dreams.

…

Cuddy accosted Cameron on her way in. "Dr. Cameron," she called from her office door, getting the young woman's attention.

Cameron's heart dropped into her stomach. Cuddy never called her to her office for anything good, and today of all days she just didn't want to deal with it. "What is it, Dr. Cuddy?" She hoped that her tone sounded professional rather than annoyed.

"Would you mind spending your shift today updating the files in Dr. House's department? He's horribly behind, and emergency has been slow today." She looked at Cuddy with surprise. Cuddy usually tried to keep Cameron and House separate. Cuddy, reading her expression, sighed. "He's got new fellows, and two of them are already threatening to quit. I was hoping you'd be something of a calming influence."

Cameron shrugged. "I'll head up there now." Frankly, it was the last place she wanted to be. Her nerves were a little raw at the moment, and surely House would pick up on that. She could never hide from him.

…

The day didn't go well for Cameron. House was his usual self, acerbic, purposefully annoying, and frustrating beyond belief. He also turned her on desperately, which was a problem she'd always had with the man. On a day when she just wanted to avoid him, it wasn't helping.

She knew she couldn't possibly be thinking straight when the idea entered her mind. She wasn't sure if it was stupid or brilliant, but the more she thought about it, the more determined she was to find out if it would work. The longer she stayed in his office working, the more she became obsessed with the idea. She was going to find out, one way or the other. She had to know what he would say.

Cameron was still doing paperwork when the sun went down. When House entered his office he found her sitting on the floor in a pool of lamplight. "Just wanted to see me again or do you like paperwork that much?"

She looked up at him with a sigh. "There's more than six months worth of charting here, you know."

"Wrong answer," he said, wiggling his eyebrows as he went to sit in his desk chair.

Cameron rolled her eyes as she stood, but couldn't help but think that was a good sign. "I have a proposition for you."

"Unless it's sex, I'm not interested," he said, putting his feet up on the desk.

She looked at him appraisingly. "What if it is?"

He glanced up at that, looking at her but not saying a word.

Cameron leaned over the desk. "No strings attached."

House barked a laugh. "No strings attached? Doubt it." He was already pulling out his gameboy, ready to shut her out.

"There's only one thing I want," she said, beginning to falter. She hadn't been truly nervous until this moment.

"What is it? Spit it out."

She took a deep breath. "I want a baby."

The response was immediate. "You're an idiot."

"Please hear me out, House," Cameron said desperately. "If I had the extra money I would try IVF again, but I don't. I don't want anything from you but some unprotected sex! Is that so hard to turn down?"

She continued before he could respond. "All it has to be is an agreement between the two of us—you get laid, I get sperm."

"Keep talking about sperm. It turns me on," House snarked.

Cameron sighed in frustration. "I mean it when I say that's all I want from you. I'm not expecting you to play any kind of role in the kid's life. That's a responsibility I plan to take on entirely by myself."

She paced. "It's mutually beneficial," she argued. "We both get what we want. You get the promise of continual sex with an attractive younger woman, and I get what I want. A baby." She stopped to stare at him. "I don't see any downside."

He was silent, and she took it for rejection. "House!" she said, exasperated. "What I'm offering you here is free sex. No strings attached," she said incredulously. "Are you telling me you're going to turn that down?"

House continued playing his game for what seemed like forever. "I want that in writing." He didn't even look up.

"What?" Cameron asked, in confusion and surprise.

"If we're going to do this, I want it in writing that you've absolved me of all parental responsibilities. I don't want to end up in court with you demanding child support or equal diaper change duty."

Cameron looked at him in surprise. "So… you'll do it then?" she asked in disbelief.

He swung his legs off the desk, picking up his backpack and cane with barely a look in her direction.

"Sure," he replied, heading towards the door. "Like you said, there's no downside."

…


	2. Revelation

.

An Agreement Between Friends:

Revelation

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters, dialogue or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: "What I'm offering you here is free sex. No strings attached. Are you telling me you're going to turn that down?" House/Cameron

…

Cameron rolled over to look at him. When she found him with his eyes still closed and breathing shallow, she was smug. "I knew you'd find this worth your time."

His eyes stayed closed while he responded, "I'm beginning to think you're not even trying to get knocked up. You just desperately wanted to fuck me."

Cameron shook her head exasperatedly. "Don't flatter yourself." He wasn't entirely wrong, but the last thing she wanted was for him to get that idea.

Cameron hurried; she and House had an unspoken agreement not to linger after sex. "See you tomorrow," she said, heading towards the door as soon as she had made herself presentable. House hadn't moved, and he said nothing as she slipped out the door of his apartment.

No need to make any unnecessary attachment.

…

It didn't need to be said that they wouldn't mention this at the hospital. But in spite of their desire to keep it secret, they couldn't help sneaking around every now and then to have a quickie, whether it be in his office, the lab, or even a supply closet on one occasion.

Neither really wanted to admit how much they enjoyed it or how much they would miss it when it all ended.

…

"Ungh, House, I'm so close," Cameron groaned, her body writhing against his.

"Come for me, then," House said between gritted teeth. He refused to come before her. It was a pride thing, of course.

His words pushed her over the edge, as he'd intended, and he moaned at his own release, a wave of ecstasy washing over him.

Noticing the throbbing in his leg, House pulled away from her, falling back into his desk chair. He observed her from this vantage point, her body laid out before him as she caught her breath.

House thought her body was pretty close to perfect. Her skin was creamy and smooth, her curves subtle but exquisite, and her hair fell in a long curtain of waves. She had gone back to the brunette after Chase, and House was glad. It seemed to suit her. And it always made him feel like she was more… his. He swept those thoughts away with a shake of his head. She wasn't his, and he didn't want her to be.

It annoyed him that he needed to remind himself of that.

While he'd been lost in thought, she had gathered her clothes and was now getting dressed. The blinds were closed, but they hardly needed to be. No one was in this part of the hospital at this time of night.

House sighed, moving to put his clothes on as well. He hurried—it was awkward if they lingered too much after sex. He looked up when he was dressed, wondering why Cameron hadn't left yet.

He noticed her leaning over the desk, looking pale. "Cameron?" he asked, just a hint of real concern evident in his voice.

She was silent and still for a few moments, and he waited for a response. Without a word she turned on her heel, running down the hallway.

House rolled his eyes, but followed, wondering what was going on. When he found her, she was puking her guts out in a restroom stall.

When she stopped, he spoke. "You're pregnant." Her body language told him all he needed to know. "How long have you known?"

She answered in a small, choked voice. "A couple days."

"Right then." He nodded at her back. "See you around the hospital."

He left her there, still hunched over the toilet. When the door closed, she couldn't hold back her tears.

…

She went home angry at herself. She knew better than to let herself get so attached. The agreement had been clear: they would have sex until she got pregnant, and that was it. She berated herself for being stupid enough to hope for more from him.

When she got home, the tears began anew, and she shook her head at herself. _Pregnancy hormones, right on schedule._ She felt like she ought to laugh, but she could barely manage a smile.

She didn't want to dwell on it, anyways. A bath, a ginger ale, and a movie to get her mind off things would be just what the doctor ordered. She fell asleep splayed across the couch, the credits still rolling from Star Wars, her comfort film.

Most people would find it an odd choice, especially knowing the personality of the young doctor. But she had always felt a special connection with the movie—it had been released the day she was born. She and her dad had always watched it together, good days, bad days… all the time. It was something special they'd shared until he died. It had always meant a lot to Cameron to think she would show the film to her children one day, and tell them her story.

And even though she'd made her decision a long time ago to do this alone, it made her a little sad to think that her child would never have memories like that. She, on her own, would have to be enough.

…

After that day, House and Cameron barely acknowledged each other in the hallways. These days, they didn't have to see or talk to each other unless they chose to, and at the moment, they wanted as little contact as possible.

Cameron tried to go on as usual, but it was difficult with so much on her mind. She had so many emotions battling for dominance that her mood was changing constantly throughout the day. It was bad enough working in the emergency room, but her excitement about the pregnancy, sadness about House, and annoyance at herself built on top of each other, creating a rather unstable state of mind.

Worst of all, her heart skipped a beat every time she saw him. _Stupid House,_ she thought.

_He complicates everything._

…


	3. Agitation

An Agreement Between Friends:

Agitation

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters, dialogue or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: "What I'm offering you here is free sex. No strings attached. Are you telling me you're going to turn that down?" House/Cameron

…

Time passed quickly for both House and Cameron. They continued to avoid each other, pretending nothing had occurred between them. As soon as the news got out that Dr. Cameron was expecting, rumors flew, everyone wondering who the father might be. House threw in a few rumors of his own, for good measure.

But what annoyed him was how the talk didn't die down. It wasn't just the baby thing, it seemed like everything he heard in the halls was Cameron this, Cameron that. Murphy's law. The one person he wanted to forget more than anything else was all he heard about, day in and day out.

He wouldn't let them get to him though. He went on as always. Obsessing over cases, saving lives just in the nick of time, drinking scotch and playing piano.

He definitely missed the sex, though.

He looked up from the piano when his doorbell rang. When he opened it, his usual girl, Paula, was there. He looked her up and down as she gave him a seductive smile. It wasn't the same, but she would have to do.

…

Cameron's life was anything but normal. She couldn't believe how little she had really prepared for having a baby. She'd set aside money, of course, but she had been so focused on getting pregnant that all the other preparations had been put out of mind.

In spite of knowing she had nearly half a year to do everything, she couldn't help feeling like she wanted to get it all done now. She knew it seemed crazy, but she attributed it to the hormones—as she did with most things lately. Her guilt complex enjoyed the temporary reprieve. It was nice to have a free pass.

Her list looked something like this:

Buy baby books

Read baby books

Move to a larger place

Look for maternity clothes

Buy furniture and supplies

Make sister's flight reservations for birth

Revise will

Baby-proof everything

Watch birth videos to prepare

Pack overnight bag for hospital

She had a lot to do, not to mention the turbulence of her work life. Cuddy had just offered her a spot in the immunology department, with a promise of promotion if she proved herself worthy. Knowing how busy she was going to be once she moved departments, she really wanted to get a head start on the list.

The first item on the list was crossed off already, and she was working on the second and third. Number four couldn't wait much longer, and five _had_ to wait until she moved. She'd called her sister weeks ago, who was incredibly excited and was probably going to come help her move as well as coming to stay with her for a few weeks before and after her due date.

Her sister, a teacher, was glad the baby was due in summertime—they were the only two left in their family, and were as close as possible despite the distance. She wouldn't have missed it for the world.

…

House growled, watching her talking and laughing with the young, male doctor.

He didn't trust the man's intentions. If he only wanted to be friendly and help her get acclimatized to her new position in Immunology, then why was he looking at her like that?

And worse, she didn't seem to mind.

But when he saw the man reach out a hand to touch her small but obvious pregnant belly he'd had enough.

He stomped over and whacked the man's hand away with his cane. "Does that say 'public property, please touch' on it?" he snarled at the young doctor, now staring at him in shock. The man, unable to come up with a response, ran away down the hall, holding his hand where House had hit him.

House turned to Cameron with a self-satisfied smirk on his face, but she didn't look pleased. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" she asked him, an annoyed tone in her voice.

House shrugged. "He had no right to touch you."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "And it's your job to stop everyone who lays a hand on me?"

He shrugged again, and she just shook her head in response. "Well… thanks anyways, I guess," she said with a sigh, dropping any pretense of anger. "Maybe if word of this gets around, people will stop touching my stomach without asking. It's driving me crazy." She let out a rueful laugh.

But as soon as she spoke he was already walking away. She sighed. He was the only person in the hospital she wouldn't actually mind touching her… and he was practically the only one who didn't seem interested.

She headed back to her office, full of mixed feelings. But before she'd even gotten inside, she felt her phone vibrate, indicating a text. She looked down at the phone.

_Dinner. My place. Friday._

She couldn't help but smile.

…


	4. Confusion

An Agreement Between Friends:

Confusion

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters, dialogue or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: "What I'm offering you here is free sex. No strings attached. Are you telling me you're going to turn that down?" House/Cameron

…

Cameron had no idea what to expect at dinner. She hadn't even seen House for the rest of the week, but she spent each day in nervous anticipation. When the night finally arrived, it found her standing in front of her closet unable to make a decision on what to wear.

She was meeting him at his apartment, so whatever they were doing couldn't be too formal. On the other hand, if they did end up going out somewhere she didn't want to be in just jeans and a tee shirt.

Of course, being four or so months pregnant and somewhat insecure about her shape made Cameron's decision harder. She wanted to feel sexy, a feeling she hadn't really experienced since, well… around the time she'd stopped sleeping with House, if she was honest with herself.

She finally decided on a dark pair of jeans and a flowing maternity top, chosen mainly because it did great justice to her cleavage, the one change to her figure she was really enjoying.

When she'd finally chosen and taken a few minutes for makeup and hair, she looked at the clock and realized she was going to be late. With a short string of curses under her breath, she ran out the door.

…

House was nervous. He'd been planning all week for this night and still wasn't sure he was doing the right thing here.

Wilson had been after him to find out what was going on, but House kept brushing him off. Wilson was too nosy for his own good, and House wasn't going to tell him anything about what was going on between him and Cameron, especially when he knew Wilson would have questions that he wouldn't be able to answer.

House couldn't deny that there were some kind of feelings there. When he saw Cameron talking and laughing with other men, when he saw people touch her belly, he felt possessive instincts rising up in him that he couldn't manage to shove back down.

And so, he'd come to a conclusion which he was sure would label him as certifiably insane.

He eyed the plainly wrapped packages on the coffee table with a nearly inaudible sigh, and headed back into the kitchen. Burning the building down with his cooking would probably not make a good impression.

…

Cameron sighed nervously as she knocked on the door. She had no idea what to expect inside. House was a complete wild card. In spite of his apparent hate of change, you could never quite predict his next move. As much as Cameron wanted him, the guessing game was tiring.

He opened the door in a tee shirt that clung to his chest and biceps, causing Cameron to immediately groan inwardly. She was turned on by just the sight of him. It was going to be a _long_ evening.

"Dinner's almost ready," he said by way of hello. "Remote's on the couch." He limped off into the kitchen, leaving Cameron to reacquaint herself with his living room.

She moved slowly through the room, taking it all in. Most times she had been here, they'd gone straight to the bedroom, leaving her no time to look around. Now she wanted to study the room, to see what music was on piano, which of his books looked most worn-in, what art adorned his walls. To get to know him just a little better through the things he loved.

She heard plates clinking in the other room and figured that House must be just about done cooking. She lingered a little longer, trailing her fingers over the ivory keys that so often felt his practiced hands.

"You coming?" he called, and she went, train of thought broken.

The table setting was fairly unceremonious, and she felt glad. It was odd enough to be sitting in his kitchen having dinner, and anything romantic would have pushed it too far into the realm of discomfort. Especially when she had no idea what his intentions were.

"What's this?" Cameron asked as she looked at her drink. It was fizzy, slightly pink, and had a single cherry unceremoniously plopped on top.

"Shirley Temple," he stated through a mouthful of food. Cameron couldn't help but laugh. He explained, "Don't have much to drink around here that isn't alcoholic. Thought it would be appropriate."

Cameron gave him a smile of thanks, and he just shrugged. She was surprised he'd gone to the trouble, and strongly suspected that he hadn't just had the ingredients lying around the apartment. She wondered if he was buttering her up for something. Whatever his intentions were, it was working.

The meal was chicken parmesan and breadsticks, and Cameron hoped it tasted as good as it looked. Ever since her morning sickness had stopped, she'd been inhaling her food like there was no tomorrow.

They ate in near silence, the soft classical music House had turned on as the only sound. Eventually House interrupted the quiet to ask something. "So how's the kid?"

Cameron was surprised at the question, but tried to sound casual as she answered. "The kid's great. Growing right on schedule, no anomalies, perfectly unremarkable," she said with a laugh.

"Fetus. The only stage in life where being unremarkable is a good thing," House mumbled into his chicken.

Cameron took her last bite and let out a satisfied sigh. "That was amazing. I didn't know you could cook like that." If he had been trying to get her into a good mood, he'd definitely succeeded. A delicious meal, home cooked, no less, was more than enough to get in her good graces.

House shrugged. "It's one of about three meals I can make. I subsist mostly on take-out."

Cameron laughed. "I should try out my home cooking on you sometime. Don't do it much anymore, but I figure it's like riding a bicycle."

House didn't acknowledge her statement as he finished his last bite and got up to go into the living room.

"What are you doing?" called Cameron, confused.

"Come here," he replied, so she followed him to the couch, where she found him waiting.

"Well?" she said expectantly, and he motioned to the brown packages on the table.

"Got something for you." He handed a surprised and puzzled Cameron the first package, lumpy and soft inside the brown paper.

He motioned for her to open it, so she followed instruction, slowly ripping the paper to get at whatever was inside. She lifted the fabric out, and it revealed itself to be a maternity tee shirt. Writing, right across the stomach, said "Property of Greg House".

Cameron stared at House with her heart racing, not knowing quite what to say.

"I'm… supposed to wear this?" she questioned shakily.

"That'll keep all those people's germy hands off you," he said with a scowl.

Cameron blinked, not understanding. "But I haven't told anyone you're the father… I didn't want them putting pressure on you when we agreed that you wouldn't have to—"

A finger to her lips stilled her rambling, leaving her staring at him with a question in her eyes.

"You don't understand, Cameron," he said, his clear blue eyes completely serious. "I want in."

…


	5. Attraction

An Agreement Between Friends:

Attraction

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters, dialogue or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: "What I'm offering you here is free sex. No strings attached. Are you telling me you're going to turn that down?" House/Cameron

…

Cameron stared, House's words ringing in her ears. _I want in._

She could only think of one meaning to his words, but this seemed to go against every single thing she knew about the man sitting in front of her.

"Earth to Allison Cameron," he said, waving a hand in front of her face. She shook her head to clear it as he watched her, an expectant look on his face.

"Well?" he asked, and she didn't know what to say.

"What exactly do you mean by 'in'?" she managed to ask.

He sighed. "I want to go to your appointments with you. Hang out. Have lunch. Maybe some sex. You know."

"And after?" Cameron found herself asking, unable to go without asking the question.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Something."

Cameron nodded. "Okay," she said, smiling tentatively. Maybe her judgment was compromised—he looked _really_ good tonight—but 'something' was enough to satisfy her for now.

House nodded to the other two packages still on the table. "There's more." He handed her the tiniest one, small, flat and hard.

She turned it over in her hand before unwrapping the layers of paper to reveal a key dangling from a small keychain formed into the silhouette of a house. Cameron couldn't hide a smile.

"If we're going to do this thing, I don't want to have to let you in every time you come over," he explained, and Cameron nodded, her smile still lingering as she put it down on the table.

The last one was rectangular and a bit heavy. When Cameron opened it, several DVD cases slid every which way, their pile no longer held together by the wrappings.

"Those are just on loan," House clarified as Cameron looked closer at each one. "If we're going to be hanging out, you ought to get caught up on my favorite shows. Don't want to talk over them to explain everything."

Cameron's smile turned into a grin. "Thanks," she said simply.

"Hey, I'm doing myself a favor," he said, not acknowledging her meaning. Cameron, whose eyes were shining in happiness, let it go, knowing he understood her perfectly.

"So…." he began, dragging out the word. He eyed her up and down. "Why don't we take this party to the bedroom so you can really show me how grateful you are."

Cameron looked amused. "You're telling me you really want to have sex with this?" she said, motioning to her obviously pregnant body.

House's eyes met hers, challenging them. "Your boobs are bigger."

"And so is everything else," Cameron countered incredulously, her heart beginning to race in spite of herself.

His eyes smoldered. "Are we just playing the 'state-the-obvious game' or were you trying to make some kind of point there?"

Before Cameron knew what she was doing, her lips had crashed into his. Her fingers crept to the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up over his head as she pulled back for breath.

"Bedroom," House grunted as Cameron kissed down his chest.

"Bedroom," she agreed.

When they reached the bed, their fingers were everywhere at once, trying to remove clothing without having to break their kiss. When House finally pulled away, it was for something better.

Cameron felt a little self-conscious as he laid her out on the bed, observing her body as he trailed his fingers over it. She wasn't sure he would be happy with the changes he found there, but all her anxieties melted away when he reached his target, the center of her pleasure and desire.

She had so desperately missed his tongue in the months they had been apart. Her own fingers were no match for his movements. Just being around him made her feel so aroused that the tiniest touch could bring her to her peak. She cried out as he brought her there in a wave of pleasure she wished never to end.

"That's one," he whispered naughtily in her ear.

The tone of his voice alone made her shiver with desire, but what she wanted now was to even the score. "It's my turn," she told him, pushing him back onto the bed. She latched onto him hungrily, now working her own magic.

"Jesus Christ, Cameron," was all he could manage as she held him under her spell. He almost came on the spot when he realized she was touching herself while sucking him off, her own writhing movements and low moans magnifying his arousal.

It didn't take long for Cameron to finish him, and his cry of pleasure triggered her own. The both took a moment to recover before resuming their make-out session from earlier. Their kisses were more fervent now; as if one taste of pleasure hadn't been enough. They both wanted more.

Cameron grasped House's shaft with a hand as he moved his attention to her breasts. He couldn't help but love what he found. They were not only larger, but more sensitive, and the tiniest movements made Cameron shiver and writhe.

But it was Cameron who took control in the end. Pushing House into a lying position, she continued to manipulate his manhood. "I want to ride," she told him breathlessly.

She climbed on, moaning as she slid onto him. Cameron moved against him in a slow, grinding motion. House felt himself coming close once again, and wanted to make sure she would get there too.

"I'm going to win, you know," he stated, trying to hold his ragged breathing in check.

She looked at him questioningly before closing her eyes in pleasure as she made a particularly deep and sensual motion. House held in a moan.

"You've come twice," he said. "I've only come once." They were moving faster.

When Cameron opened her eyes, they sparkled with excitement and desire. "That depends how we're keeping score."

"I think the math's pretty simple, princess," House groaned, his self-control waning by the second.

Cameron continued her movements in silence, relishing the anticipation. "You made me come," she began, pausing for effect. "I made us both come."

She looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Now who do you think the winner is?" she whispered.

Their motions immediately became more urgent until they both reached their peak. As they came down from that high, neither could really say they cared who had won.

After several minutes, Cameron spoke. "I better get going," she said, but House reached across and grabbed her.

His eyes, previously fierce with desire, were now gentle. "You aren't going anywhere."

…


	6. Transition

An Agreement Between Friends:

Transition

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters, dialogue or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: "What I'm offering you here is free sex. No strings attached. Are you telling me you're going to turn that down?" House/Cameron

…

Cameron smoothed down the tee with a sigh. This wasn't exactly how she'd imagined letting the hospital know the father of her baby. Of course, she hadn't ever really imagined it at all.

She had complained about needing to look professional, but House had insisted on her wearing the shirt. She'd decided to humor him, but this would make for a very awkward day.

If they were coming into work together it might be a little more bearable, but it simply wasn't practical with them living in two different places. So she would have to brave the questions and odd looks on her own. She put a jacket on over it, hoping that would make it a little less obvious. With one more look in the mirror, she headed out the door.

…

Cameron took a deep breath as she approached the front door, taking a moment to prepare herself. She just needed to walk in there with her head up high and pretend not to notice any stares. As long as she made it to her office, everything would be fine.

She couldn't help pulling the jacket further around her waist before opening the door. She was as ready as she could be. But, as it turned out, there was no way she could have prepared for what greeted her when she went inside.

"Allison!" House shouted, hopping down off of the nurses' station, a lollipop shoved to the side in his mouth.

Cameron stopped short, but House made his way over to her, taking the shocked immunologist in his arms and kissing her.

When he pulled back from the kiss, he frowned. "Are you ashamed of my gift? Take that jacket off!" he commanded, and she allowed him to help her remove it, revealing the shirt emblazoned with "Property of Greg House" emblazoned across Cameron's stomach.

And with that, House dragged a shell-shocked Cameron into the elevator. Pushing the button for each of their floors, he relaxed against the wall. "Well, that takes care of that. By the time lunch rolls around, the nurses will have told everyone about our little show."

"Thanks for the warning, by the way," Cameron snarked, having regained her power of speech.

He shrugged. "Didn't think you'd mind." He eyed her, trying to tell how annoyed she really was.

Cameron sighed. "I guess it's better than having people staring at my shirt all day."

House smirked. "I think that's going to happen anyway." The elevator chimed, signaling that they had arrived at Cameron's floor.

"Have a good day at work!" House called, as she moved down the hallway. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to strangle him or laugh.

…

House's day went smoothly enough. He was having fun baiting all the confused and surprised doctors and nurses. His only complaint was that his new team didn't know him well enough to find it funny. It almost made him wish for Taub and Thirteen back. Almost.

But his fun ended when Wilson got wind of what was going on. House had skillfully avoided both Wilson and Cuddy for most of the day, but Wilson had finally caught up with him, cornering him in exam room three.

"So when exactly were you going to tell me about this?" Wilson demanded, hands on hips.

House didn't even look up from his gameboy. "You're a smart man, or at least that's what the medical degree on your wall suggests. I figured you would work it out eventually."

Wilson stared, exasperated. "Becoming a father is kind of a big deal, House! You should have said something."

House rolled his eyes. "Mommy and Daddy will still love you, Jimmy, no reason to get upset."

"You're such a jerk," Wilson muttered, shaking his head. "Anyways, Cuddy told me to find you and 'put your ass to work' as she phrased it."

House glanced up for a moment. "If she wants that so badly, she can come tell me herself."

Wilson shot a glare his way. "Even you can't be that insensitive."

House's head shot up. "What?"

Wilson barked out a mirthless laugh. "You really don't know? You, Mister Observant, never noticed?"

"Spit it out, Wilson," House ordered, annoyed.

Wilson shook his head. "Cuddy's in love with you, you idiot." With that he left, the door slamming behind him.

House stared after him, his brow furrowed as he thought. He would have noticed, wouldn't he? Well, Wilson was always putting two and two together and coming up with five, he rationalized.

It was probably nothing, but it did make him a little uncomfortable. For once, he was going to make a genuine effort to stay out of her way. He didn't want any of his actions to end up hurting Cameron.

…

The rest of the week went as smoothly as it could have, under the circumstances. House and Cameron were taking things slow, neither wanting to screw this up. For Cameron, the weekend was filled with house-hunting, like most of the weekends before it. She really didn't want to just upsize apartments, but most of the houses she'd found were outside her budget. _A kid ought to have a yard,_ she thought.

She considered involving House in the project but held back. She wasn't really sure if he ought to have a say or not. But when she found "the" house, she knew even House couldn't have talked her out of it.

It was small—one story, a little on the old side, but mostly remodeled. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and best of all, her own office in back with large sunny windows that looked out on the backyard. Sure, the paint may have been a little faded and a few things here and there needed repairs, but to Cameron, it was perfect. When she saw it, she just had a feeling. She knew it was _her_ house. She was getting the keys in a month and couldn't be more excited.

She wanted to tell House, but didn't quite know how. So in her excitement she called her sister, Heather, instead, who immediately insisted on coming down to help her move. Cameron's only misgiving was that she felt a little apprehensive about Heather meeting House. Her sister was pretty blunt, and she wouldn't be at all surprised if Heather started asking House all the questions that Cameron had held back on asking. Only time would tell how that would turn out.

…

Cameron approached House in his office. "Got an ultrasound appointment tomorrow to find out the baby's sex. Interested?"

House shrugged at the question, not wanting to appear as interested as he felt. "Is it at the crack of dawn?"

Cameron answered him with a laugh. "More like the crack of noon. Eleven-thirty."

He nodded. "Count me in." Expecting her to leave, he picked up his gameboy. But instead of leaving, she came around the desk and sat down on his lap.

"I've got a present for you," she said with a smile.

"Naked pictures?" he said hopefully, and she laughed.

"Maybe you can see the real deal tonight," she compromised.

She handed him the key unceremoniously. "Here," she said, pressing it into his hand. "It's to my new place."

He looked at her in surprise. "You're moving?"

She laughed lightly. "My apartment only has one bedroom," she gently reminded him. "The kid's going to need somewhere to sleep."

House placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it absently. "When are you moving? Wilson, or the brats," he nodded towards the conference room, "will be happy to help."

She laughed. "Handing out extra credit to your fellows if they help me move?"

"They're too afraid to complain. They think I'll fire them." He smirked.

She ran a hand through his hair, smiling. "That probably won't be necessary. My sister is actually coming into town to help, and you know Wilson will insist on helping, even if he's only doing it to be nosy."

House pulled back to frown at her. "I don't want you carrying any heavy boxes," he warned.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Who knew you'd get so overprotective."

…


	7. Preparation

An Agreement Between Friends:

Preparation

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters, dialogue or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: "What I'm offering you here is free sex. No strings attached. Are you telling me you're going to turn that down?" House/Cameron

…

"…and this one shows the House genes in full force," House said smugly, showing off the ultrasound images he'd received at Cameron's appointment. Wilson was squinting at the picture in confusion.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?" he finally asked.

"Well, that, right there," said House, pointing, "is his giant penis."

Wilson dropped the picture in disgust. "House," he whined in exasperation.

House, still looking self-satisfied, picked up the photo and put it back in his wallet. "Don't be jealous, Jimmy," he called back, leaving the table. Just before he exited the cafeteria, he shouted one more thing. "Remember, 8am Saturday. Cameron will buy you lunch."

Wilson just shook his head. Only House could be so… well, _House_ while playing the part of the proud father. Watching the rest of this play out would be interesting, to say the least.

…

"Heather Cameron," the woman said, sticking out a firm hand.

Usually House didn't shake, but he figured he'd appease Cameron. Pregnant women tended to get all weird and hormonal when you pissed them off. "Greg House," he offered. He didn't miss the surprise on Cameron's face when he stuck out his hand.

After the introduction, the two women practically ignored House's presence, talking and laughing together nonstop the entire way back from the airport.

House had never asked, but it seemed that Heather was the older sister. She definitely had a protective vibe around Allison. Otherwise, though, you'd never guess they were siblings. It seemed as if they couldn't be more different.

Heather was taller and of larger stature than Allison, who seemed diminutive by comparison even though 5'5" isn't what he'd call short. While Allison's hair was naturally a warm nut brown, Heather's was sandy, hardly any darker than her tan. All that they seemed to have in common were Cameron's ambiguous, color-changing eyes that weren't _quite_ blue.

As far as personality went, Heather completely overshadowed her younger sister. She was bold and outgoing, but still seemed to have that kindness underneath, just as Allison did. It was obvious, as the night wore on, that they were best friends as well as sisters, and as soon as dinner was over, House excused himself. He didn't really want to hang out and listen to girl talk all night. He wasn't Wilson, after all.

As the two sisters caught up, House escaped back to his apartment with a kiss goodbye and a briefing on the plan for moving day tomorrow. What Cameron didn't know was that House had a few plans of his own.

…

"So?" Allison asked tentatively. "What did you think of him?"

"Hottie, did you see those biceps?" Heather quipped, and the two of them laughed.

Heather continued, more seriously. "He was perfectly civil to me. How long do you think it will be before he and I end up at each other's throats?"

Cameron shook her head. "There's no telling with him. One day he can be an ass, the next he can be no less than amazing." She sighed. "I hope he behaves tomorrow."

Heather patted her arm. "I'll keep him in line." Her smirk grew into a laugh, and Allison couldn't help laughing with her. It was nice to have her sister back.

…

To Cameron's surprise, House hadn't been joking when he said he would enlist his fellows into moving day duty. He was enjoying bossing everyone around, except Heather (who wouldn't take any of it), and Cameron (who he wouldn't let do anything). He sat sprawled out in a lawn chair in sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt, pointing directions with his cane.

"Here," he said eventually, tossing something small to Cameron. She caught it and took a look.

"Your credit card?" she questioned, looking confused. "Are you telling me you want me to get you some lunch?"

"Now that you mention it," he began, "call up for a few pizzas. But after that, I want you to take the card to that one baby store you like."

Cameron looked at him, puzzled, and he rolled his eyes. "You keep leaving printouts everywhere of this nursery or that nursery you like. Pick one, take my card, and go buy it."

Her eyes began to sparkle. "Really?" She sounded like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yes, really," he said with a roll of his eyes, trying to mask his smile. "If you can't do it by yourself, go grab that sister of yours. She's bad at taking direction anyway."

Cameron came up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running into the house to find her sister. "Don't forget my pizzas," House called after her.

…

At the end of the night, the house was full of boxes and Cameron's old apartment was empty. House, Cameron, and Heather sat on the couch eating Chinese food, the TV balanced on a box of kitchen utensils.

As they ate, Cameron and her sister bantered back and forth, and House watched the exchange curiously. Heather really wasn't the kind of girl he would picture Cameron being close to. On the other hand, he'd never seen Cameron so lighthearted as she had been this weekend. He filed this information away in the 'things I know about Cameron' section of his brain, something that was taking more and more of his thoughts as time went on.

When the nightly news came on, Cameron stretched with a big yawn. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted." She turned to House. "You staying the night?" Her eyes, filled with desire, belied her casual words.

House shrugged. "May as well." His eyes, too, contradicted the apparent indifference of his words.

As Cameron took everyone's plates to the kitchen, Heather followed her. "I'm gonna take a shower before bed," Heather told her. "You know, what with all the heavy lifting. You bought a lot of baby stuff." She grinned.

Cameron grinned back. "Well, House _did_ give me his credit card. It's rare enough that he pays for anything so I figured I'd make good use of it!"

"Stop gossiping about me in there," called House from down the hall, interrupting their laughter. Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she said to her sister, "I'll find you some towels in one of these boxes."

When Cameron finally got to her bedroom, House was waiting for her, everything off but his boxers. "Took you long enough," was his sarcastic comment, but his eyes showed no annoyance, only desire.

She shrugged, giving him a smile. "I have to take care of my guest," she admonished, approaching the bed.

House got a devilish glint in his eye. "I'm a guest. Are you going to 'take care' of me?" he asked suggestively, running a finger up her thigh to the waistband of her low-rise jeans.

She smiled, giving him all the answer he needed. He began by sliding his fingers along her waistband to the button, opening her jeans in a quick, practiced movement. She stood, slowly revealing her legs to him in a smooth, sensual motion.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He got up, refusing to wait for her to return to him. He kissed her forcefully, pushing her back until she was flat against the wall. She moaned in pleasure as he licked down her collarbone, simultaneously squeezing a firm breast in his hand.

"I don't want to wait any longer," Cameron breathed, and House was happy to oblige her, for more reasons than his own craving for her. He could only go so long standing.

They quickly divested themselves of all remaining clothing, and House took Cameron into his arms, lifting her against the wall and entering her. Cameron buried her face in House's shoulder to stifle a moan. She tended to make a lot of noise during sex, but for once they weren't alone. But somehow, having to restrain herself made her even more eager.

At her request, House continued to move quickly until they both reached orgasm, sighing into each other when the waves of ecstasy subsided. They stayed in that position to catch their breath until they heard a knock on the door.

Both turned their heads to see the door swinging open and a shocked Heather staring at them. "Oh dear God," Heather said in disgust. "I'll find the extra sheets myself!" And she ran off down the hallway, slamming the door shut behind her.

House let Cameron down, who was bright red with embarrassment. The two of them moved back to the bed, House's limp more pronounced than usual.

House turned to Cameron, who was holding her head in her hands. "She just wanted to see me naked. Your sister's hot for me," he told her with a smug look.

To House's surprise and annoyance, Cameron burst out laughing, so hard that she could hardly breathe.

"What?" he asked, his voice becoming more irritated with each word. "How is that so hard to believe?"

That just set her off again, but when she finally calmed down, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes, she explained. "House," she said, trying to hold back her amusement. "Heather is a lesbian."

"Oh," he said, staring into space to work out this new piece of information. Cameron couldn't help but giggle at how quickly that had shut him up.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed," she told him, putting on a robe. "And I'm going to check on Heather and make sure she's not too traumatized." She grinned as the door closed behind her.

A few short minutes later, House heard peals of laughter coming from the living room. "Women," he grumbled.

…


	8. Intuition

An Agreement Between Friends:

Intuition

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters, dialogue or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: "What I'm offering you here is free sex. No strings attached. Are you telling me you're going to turn that down?" House/Cameron

…

House rolled away from the sunlight streaming in the window to see Cameron already awake, book in hand and reading glasses on her nose. "What are you doing up already?" he asked drowsily.

Cameron smiled down at him. "See for yourself," she told him, taking his hand to place on her stomach. A surprised look crossed his face at what must have been a kick.

"It's been happening for a couple days," she admitted. "But I wanted you to feel it first."

House couldn't help but smile himself. "Thanks," he said genuinely, placing both hands now to feel the odd sensation that filled him with an emotion he couldn't quite explain. He looked up at Cameron, whose face was filled with an expression of pure contentment.

"I've never seen you look this happy," he said softly. In this rare moment he felt as if he couldn't be sarcastic even if he'd wanted to.

She gave a tiny shrug and smiled down at him. "I've never been this happy."

House wasn't quite sure how to feel. He was happy, happier than he'd been in a long time, but there was a tension within him that wouldn't abate. He felt as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for something to ruin this happiness that seemed just a little too perfect.

But House pushed those feelings away. Right now he was happy, and he wasn't going to let those thoughts ruin this moment. A hand still on Cameron's stomach, he closed his eyes and drifted back into sleep, the wisps of his worry swept away in the tide of slumber.

…

That afternoon Cameron was called back into work on an emergency. Emergencies were rare in immunology, but as the newest member of the department, the duty of coming in on a Sunday had been relegated to her. "Maybe you can set up the nursery while I'm gone," were her last words as she slipped out the front door.

Heather and House looked at each other, and Heather shrugged. "We may as well. That's what I'm here for anyways."

House could think of quite a lot of things he'd rather be doing on a Sunday afternoon, but, with a roll of his eyes, he followed Heather into the nursery. If Cameron's sister started badmouthing him, he could only guess how quickly he'd be cut off from sex. Playing nice didn't come naturally to him, but he sure as hell didn't want to screw this up by pissing off Cameron's sister.

The two of them did most of their work in silence, neither having much to say to the other. As the afternoon wore on, the pieces of furniture were put together and placed, one by one. They worked separately up until they reached the last piece, the crib. It was more complicated than the others, so they had no choice but to work together.

House wasn't big on small talk and figured they could get it done and get out of each other's way, but Heather had something else in mind.

"So," she began, glancing up at him. "Are you in this for the long haul?"

"Huh?" he asked, caught off guard by the question.

"I said," she repeated, emphasizing her words, "Are you in this for the long haul?" Her eyes were probing, demanding answers from House that he wasn't sure he could give.

House looked down, with the pretense of putting a couple pieces together. "I guess," he said, not really knowing his own answer. He was completely out of his depth. He had no idea what the future held—he was taking it day by day. It was all he could do.

"You better be," she replied, and he looked up quickly. Was she threatening him?

Her eyes were hard and forceful. "You need to decide before things go too far. I don't like seeing my little sister get hurt. You either need to man up and be there for her and this kid, whatever it takes, or get out now, before you get in too deep. No one's forcing you to be here," she challenged.

"Cameron's a big girl. She can take care of herself," he said, defending himself and yet ignoring the question.

"Her name is _Allison_," Heather emphasized. "If you're raising a kid together, you should probably learn to call her that."

House couldn't keep looking at those eyes that were so Cameron and yet nothing like her. He fiddled with the tools in his hands before looking back up. Heather was working again, as if she knew she'd pushed him far enough.

And she was right. He couldn't get her words out of his head.

…

When Cameron came home, it was already time to take Heather to the airport. House was glad to get away, escaping to his apartment to brood over Heather's words. His evening consisted of his piano, his thoughts, and a little too much scotch.

The drive to the airport was lighthearted and fun, but once it came time to say goodbye, Heather had something more serious to say. She had watched House closely after their short conversation earlier, and it had been obvious how troubled the man was by what she had said. Now she wanted to gauge how her sister was feeling as well.

"Allie." She met her sister's eyes, their one shared feature. "How serious are you about House?"

Cameron broke her gaze, looking down. "I love him, Heather." She didn't know what else to say.

"You're afraid he's going to change his mind." It wasn't really a question; Heather could read her sister like a book.

Cameron nodded, and her sister brought her in for a hug. "Maybe he will, Allie, I don't know." Heather loosened her grip to look at her. "I don't know why… call it feminine intuition," she said with a laugh, "but I think you should give him a fair chance. Put a little faith in him."

Cameron looked surprised. "Most people wouldn't say that."

Heather grinned at her sister. "I'm not most people."

With another tight hug, Heather headed into security and Cameron went back out to her car. She spent the drive home thinking and wondering about what her sister had said.

…


	9. Dysfunction

An Agreement Between Friends:

Dysfunction

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters, dialogue or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: "What I'm offering you here is free sex. No strings attached. Are you telling me you're going to turn that down?" House/Cameron

…

Time passed uneventfully. House and Cameron went on as they were, but turmoil bubbled under the surface. House had tried to push down the feelings that emerged from his conversation with Heather, but he couldn't keep them at bay all the time. Some nights he felt a cold wave of fear wash over him. He wasn't ready to be a dad, and he wasn't sure he ever wanted to be. He enjoyed being with Cameron. They had amazing sex, even with the advancing pregnancy, and got along better than he had ever anticipated. But there were things he missed from his old life too. He didn't really know what he wanted.

Cameron was in almost as much turmoil as House was. Protecting her child was her top priority now, and the fact that House hadn't really committed to anything was troubling. Sure he was around now, but he hadn't said a word about what would happen after their son was born. She didn't want to push him—she knew he didn't react well to that kind of pressure—but she needed to know and he needed to make up his mind. As her due date seemed to loom closer, she knew she couldn't wait much longer.

…

Cameron had been trying to gather the courage to finally talk to House as her thoughts became more preoccupied with this question that hung in the air between them, a silent barrier.

House had noticed Cameron being more quiet than usual, and he tried to ride it out, thinking that she'd get over whatever was bothering her. But when it only got worse, House finally just bit the bullet. "Okay Cameron, spit it out."

The question had come out of nowhere—they had been sitting on the couch watching one of House's shows when the outburst had come. Cameron gave him a puzzled look as she answered. "Spit what out?"

"Whatever's been eating at you all day." He motioned for her to come closer to him, but she didn't move, staying at the far end of the couch.

She wrung her hands. "You and I need to talk about what's going to happen."

House gave her an odd look. "What's going to happen?"

"After the kid is born," she clarified. "Are you going to come live here with us or just visit like you do now, do you want some kind of custody once he's old enough…?" Cameron trailed off, looking worried and uncomfortable.

When House was silent, she spoke up again. "I don't really know what's going on here," she motioned between them, "with us. And that makes things even more confusing." Her brow furrowed, she looked to him for some kind of answer.

"I was thinking we'd play it by ear," House said casually.

Cameron shook her head. "I don't think I can do that. I need to know, for his sake. I need you to commit to _something_." Her eyes were pleading.

House couldn't stand to see that look in her eyes, but he couldn't give her what she wanted either. As she spoke, he could see his future laid out in front of him—stupid white picket fence and all. He didn't want all of that, and he didn't want it decided for him. He felt like he was suffocating.

He stared back into those beautiful, sad eyes of hers and knew what he had to do.

"I don't think I can do that," he said, quiet but firm, repeating her earlier words. He didn't want to hurt her, but it would only be worse if things went on longer.

Cameron's eyes filled with tears, but all she did was nod. "I understand."

She pushed herself up off the couch and handed him his keys from the table by the door. Before closing the door behind him, she gave him one last lingering look. "Goodbye, House."

When the door latched shut, she fell back on it, finally letting her tears fall.

…

As the days passed, House kept an eye on Cameron from afar. _It's better this way,_ he told himself.

He was sure he was doing the right thing. Better to hurt her feelings now than break her heart somewhere down the line and worse, hurt the kid. He couldn't deny that he cared about them both, but the idea of that domesticated life felt like a straightjacket to him.

Every day he watched her come in to work to satisfy himself that she looked fine. There were a couple of days where she showed up with red eyes, but he couldn't help that. It was better this way, he always reminded himself.

Of course, Wilson wasn't talking to him either now, claiming he'd broken first Cuddy's heart and now Cameron's. House tried to explain that he had no idea what was going on with Cuddy and that he was only trying to help Cameron, but Wilson wouldn't listen. Silent treatment seemed to be his standard punishment these days, and Wilson was using it in full force.

House threw himself into his work more than ever, staying long hours at the hospital. But he couldn't avoid going home forever. Every night House would go home to his apartment, playing piano and drinking scotch to distract himself from how empty it seemed.

…

Things were uneventful for some time, until a day came that Cameron didn't show up for work.

House burst into Wilson's office, ignoring the glare his friend shot him at his intrusion.

"Where's Cameron?" he asked, stopping in front of Wilson's desk.

Wilson looked at him steadily, eyes accusing as always. "She went into labor last night, you idiot."

House stared. "She wasn't due for three weeks."

Wilson shrugged, his voice angry. "Early or not, I believe your son is up in the nursery."

In an instant, House had turned on his heel, heading straight for the maternity ward.

…

Wilson came up beside him as he stared into the nursery.

"I thought he'd have Cameron's eyes," House said, not knowing quite why he spoke up. He felt strange, empty almost. He promised himself that he would stay away from this child for everyone's sake, and yet he couldn't stop himself from being here, face to face with everything he'd given up.

Wilson sighed. "Yeah. It's a pity he looks like the father who abandoned him." With an accusing look, Wilson turned and walked away, leaving House alone with his thoughts.

His hand reached up, almost subconsciously touching the glass as the child looked in his direction. He knew the boy couldn't see him—newborn eyes weren't developed enough. But he couldn't stop his hand, just as he hadn't been able to stop his heart from skipping a beat when the boy had opened his eyes to reveal the blue ones that already looked so similar to his own.

"Do you want to hold your son?"

House turned around to find the source of the voice. Heather Cameron stood behind him. "His name is Nathan." She paused. "You can if you want to." Her eyes bored into him, challenging him again to make his choice.

He shook his head. With one last look into the nursery, he turned and walked away. Heather's eyes followed him down the hall, her expression a cross between anger and pity.

…


	10. Disillusion

An Agreement Between Friends

Disillusion

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters, dialogue or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: "What I'm offering you here is free sex. No strings attached. Are you telling me you're going to turn that down?" House/Cameron

…

Allison Cameron came back from maternity leave exhausted but ready to return to her life. She would be eternally grateful to her sister for staying the summer with her—she wasn't sure she could have survived without Heather for those first few weeks. But now she was three months into motherhood, feeling like things were falling into place.

Having so much time to herself during maternity leave allowed her to think through everything that had happened with House. She felt as if she had dealt with it, though she had a feeling in the back of her mind that things weren't quite over with him yet. She was nervous about the possibility of seeing him at the hospital, but reassured herself that she probably wouldn't see him much at all. He certainly hadn't made any appearances before she left.

Cameron dropped her son off at the hospital day care without too many tears, and went back to work, finding comfort in the regularity and familiarity of a job she thrived on.

House didn't know Cameron was back until a week or so after she had returned to work. He told himself he wouldn't go see her, and he held himself to that. But somehow every time he wandered the hospital, he found himself in front of the day care, staring through the one-way glass.

…

Cameron hurried to pick her son up from the daycare though it was only lunchtime—she was leaving work early to catch a flight. Heather was impatient to see her nephew again, and Cameron was happy to oblige. But as Cameron came to pick up her son, she didn't see him anywhere, her eyes sweeping the room as a feeling of suppressed panic began to rise within her.

"Where's Nathan?" Cameron asked, looking to the first day care worker she saw, a kind woman named Angie.

Angie looked at her in utter confusion. "Dr. House checks him out for lunch nearly every day." Seeing Cameron staring back at her in disbelief, she began to get worried. "You listed him as an emergency contact… we thought you knew!"

"It's alright, Angie," Cameron comforted absently, her mind focused on one thing only. Without another word, she turned and headed straight for the elevator.

The child was sleeping in his carrier on House's desk when she looked in from the hall. Though she breathed a sigh of relief, the ball of tension in her chest wouldn't disappear.

She entered the room with a question. "Why are you doing this?" The door closed hard behind her.

House looked up to see her standing just inside the doorway. He hushed her. "The kid's sleeping," he whispered.

She came closer, leaning on the desk. "You didn't answer me," she said softly, looking him determinedly in the eye.

The problem was that he didn't have an answer. Not a straight answer anyway. He wanted to spend a little bit of time with the kid, so he did. He was curious about Nathan. He wanted to get to know his son without accusations or demands, without pressure about the future.

When he looked up, she was still staring at him. He shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Cameron dropped down into the chair across from him. "I don't understand you, she began. "First you agree to sex and nothing else. Then you want more. Then you don't." She looked at him. "And now…" she trailed off. "Whatever this is."

She stared at him, those odd eyes of hers boring into his own. "I thought you didn't want us."

A ball of frustration seemed to fill House's stomach. "I didn't say that. I said I couldn't do this."

She stared at him, her eyes softer but still cautious. "Has that changed?"

House looked at the boy. "I don't know."

Cameron sighed. "I have to go. Nathan and I have a flight to catch."

House nodded, staring absently at the child still asleep in the carrier. Cameron slipped out the door and out of his life once again. On Monday, House had lunch alone.

…

A couple of months later, Cameron burst into House's office. "I didn't know where else to go on such short notice," she said, out of breath. Setting Nathan's carrier on the desk, she explained. "Nate has a cold, and the day care won't let him stay, in case it's something more serious. I have an important meeting in about ten minutes and I didn't know what to do."

She stopped, finally taking a moment to breathe, and looked at him. "You don't mind, do you?"

House didn't answer her, his attention turning to the child, who was playing with a toy, unaware of the situation around him. He hadn't seen the boy since the day Cameron had walked out of his office a few months ago.

"Nathan," House said, putting a finger under the boy's chin to turn his head. He wanted to check his nose and throat, and look for signs of fever. The boy wriggled away from House's finger, never looking up.

"Nate!" he said, much more loudly. The boy didn't even turn towards the sound.

House sighed. "Only six months old and already won't listen," he complained, glancing up to look at Cameron.

He stopped short at her stricken expression. "What is it?" he asked with sudden concern.

"I didn't realize… I thought you knew," she began, stumbling over her words. She paused, trying to formulate her words, her expression one of shock and anguish.

"House…" she began again, slowly. "Nathan was born deaf." Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

House stared up at her, his mind reeling.

This news struck him to the core. This should never have happened, not to Nathan. Neither of them had a family history of deafness. The ears of most premature babies normally developed just fine. There was no reason this should have happened. It wasn't right.

It wasn't fair.

Cameron's eyes were still watery when he looked up at her, but she kept her voice steady. "It just happens sometimes. He'll still have a full life. We'll get through it." She put her hand on his shoulder, a gesture of comfort.

But he hardly heard her words. Staring down at the tiny child who had done nothing to deserve this, he felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest. Until this moment, he never realized how much the boy meant to him. There were things so close to his heart that he would never be able to share with him.

Nate would never have music.

Cameron looked down on him with unbearable sympathy. "I've got to meet with a patient. Will he be alright with you?"

_Will you be alright?_ asked her eyes.

House nodded a yes and turned back to watch the child, his heart still lurching at the news he'd just heard. He didn't look up until he heard the swish of the door closing behind her.

After Cameron had gone, House took Nathan out of the carrier, lifting him into his arms. "Let's take a look at that cold of yours," he said, his shaking voice gentle for the son who would never hear him.

…


	11. Redemption

An Agreement Between Friends

Redemption

…

A/N: After the last chapter, several people have mentioned the idea of the cochlear implant. I did look into it before writing the story, and for the purposes of this story, Nathan is not a candidate for it. (The implant does not work for all deaf people, for example, someone with a non-functioning auditory nerve.) I hope this answers everyone's questions!

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters, dialogue or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: "What I'm offering you here is free sex. No strings attached. Are you telling me you're going to turn that down?" House/Cameron

…

When Cameron returned to House's office, the sun was setting, bathing the room in a warm, gentle light.

"How is he?" she asked the tall form silhouetted in the window.

"Sleeping. Fever's down." He didn't turn to look at her.

She stood quietly for a few moments, watching him. She loved him desperately. She had tried not to, for her own sake, but she loved him all the same.

With a sigh, she moved to pick up Nathan's carrier. "I should get him home."

She took Nathan and turned to leave, but before she got to the door, she heard him speak.

"Cameron, wait."

When she looked back, his eyes were fixed on hers. Those beautiful blue eyes that she loved so deeply in him and now her son would always make her breathless. They stood there in silence for several moments before House found the courage to speak.

"I left you because I didn't want to hurt you," he began. "I didn't think I could give up my life as it was. I didn't want to." He walked around the desk to get closer to her.

"I think…" he trailed off. "I think I've changed my mind." Cameron's breath caught in her throat.

"Cameron—Allison," he corrected, coming closer with every step, "I don't want my old life. I don't want to be alone. I want you. Both of you."

He stood so close now that she had to look up to meet his eyes. As she did, she felt his hand slip behind her ear, wrapping around her neck. His voice was soft as he spoke. "I want this."

His lips crashed into hers with a passion that made her heart ache. Emotions flowed through her—relief, anger, desire—but most of all, love. When he pulled away, he stepped back to give her space. "If you don't forgive me, I understand."

Cameron stared at him, not knowing what to say.

House, taking it for a bad sign, spoke up again. "You don't have to take me back. But don't keep me from him."

Cameron followed his eyes to the sleeping child, the son they had created together. She loved Nathan more than life itself, and she knew that House felt the same, no matter how much he had tried not to.

Cameron looked back at him with an open expression. "He's your son, House."

House looked at her, taking a step forward. "What about you?"

She took a couple of steps towards him, closing the space he'd made between them. Her heart pounded as she answered in a whisper. "I'm yours, too, if you want me." And for the second time, House's lips met her own.

Nathan's fussing is what broke their kiss. "I really should get him home," Cameron said regretfully, wishing she could linger with him a little longer.

House picked up the carrier. "Then let's go."

Cameron lips spread into a tentative smile. "Does that mean you're moving in with us?"

"Depends," House said, giving her a sidelong look. "Was that an invitation?"

…

Wilson and the ducklings pushed the baby grand into place.

"Hurt my piano and your fired," House called to his fellows from the entrance of the hallway. Cameron gave him a look.

"What?" he defended. "That piano is worth more than the rest of the furniture we own put together."

She rolled her eyes at him, but her smile belied them. She put an arm around him, leaning her body into his. "We're lucky they managed to get it through the door."

They both turned at a wail from the nursery. House rolled his eyes. "He sure has a strong set of lungs."

"He doesn't know how loud he is," Cameron defended, but she couldn't hold back a sigh. She was exhausted.

"I'll get him," House insisted, his uneven strides moving quickly down the hall. He returned minutes later with Nathan in the crook of his arm.

When Cameron looked up at House questioningly, he shrugged. "He was just lonely when he woke up." Nathan now seemed perfectly content, his wide blue eyes looking around in curiosity at the activity that surrounded him.

After a few minutes, Wilson came over, the piano having been safely placed with a minimum of damage. "I've got to say, House, even after all the crap I gave you, I didn't expect this."

House shrugged, hardly taking his eyes off the child in his arms. He spoke the only words that came to him. "Neither did I."

By the time the sun was setting, Wilson and the fellows were gone, and the family of three were alone together in the home that finally now belonged to all of them.

Not long after they left, Cameron put Nathan to sleep in his crib, going to look for House afterwards. When she found him, he was sitting at the piano in silence. She sat down on the bench next to him, and waited for him to speak his mind.

"I'll never be able to play for him." His words came of their own volition. Cameron wrapped an arm around his waist in comfort, but said nothing. Words couldn't fix this.

"I always figured…" House paused, steadying his voice. "I always figured if I had a kid, this is something we could share."

Cameron's eyes were full of tears. "I know."

House rested his head on the top of hers, not knowing what else he could say. It was Cameron who spoke. "There are other things you can share with him."

House knew that, but it wasn't enough to make this stop hurting. He hated that there was anything his son would be held back from. He wanted everything for him.

They were silent for a long time, each lost within their own thoughts—the past that had brought them there, the future yet to come, the son they both loved so dearly. And it was during that moment that House made up his mind. Allison and Nathan were the two most important things in his life, and he never wanted to be without them again.

House turned his head to look at Cameron. He couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, red eyes and all. And though he hadn't had time to think it through, he was certain already that he would never regret asking the question that was on his lips.

"Allison, will you marry me?"

…


	12. Epilogue

An Agreement Between Friends

Epilogue

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters, dialogue or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: "What I'm offering you here is free sex. No strings attached. Are you telling me you're going to turn that down?" House/Cameron

…

A crowd of parents cheered on the soccer game with enthusiasm, waving pom-poms, holding signs, and moving hands in a silent clap motion. Flashing lights accompanied the whistle blow, sounding the end of the game. The coaches gathered their teams, kids high-fived on the field, and Allison Cameron turned her beaming eyes to Gregory House sitting next to her.

She watched him as his eyes followed their son on the field, and she couldn't help but be amazed at what her life had become.

"_Allison, will you marry me?" he'd asked as they sat at the piano. She would never forget that moment._

_She had stared at him in such shock. They'd known each other for years, they had a child together, and had been in an on-and-off relationship for over a year now, but in spite of it all, she was taken completely off-guard by his question._

"_That's a hell of a commitment," she'd managed to say. "Don't rush into this, House." (She still called him House back then, to his great annoyance.)_

"_Is that a no?" he asked bluntly. She remembered how his blue eyes probed her for answers. Didn't she want this? Was she afraid?_

"_I'm not sure I'm ready to answer that question yet," she told him, and his eyes filled with disappointment._

"_When, then?" he'd asked, looking away, down at the keys of the piano that lay silent under his unmoving fingers._

"_When I can be sure that you mean it. If you marry me, you aren't backing out," she told him firmly. _

"_I don't get to decide when I'm ready?" he'd replied, annoyance in his voice._

"_When _I_ can be sure," she repeated, turning his head with her hand to meet his troubled eyes with her earnest ones. _

_As time passed, she was sure he believed she'd forgotten his question, but she thought about it every day. And he never pressed the matter, never asked again. He left it completely up to her. It was nearly three months later when she finally gave in to what she had already known for some time—he was ready for this, and so was she._

"_Yes," she'd told him, walking into the bedroom._

"_Yes to what?" he'd asked, looking at her like she was crazy._

_She climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of him. She took his hands in hers and looked into his blue eyes, the eyes her son had inherited. The eyes she loved. "Your question. My answer is yes."_

_She watched his expression transform as her meaning slowly dawned on him. Eyes full of passion, he hadn't said a word, just pulled her in for a kiss that left her breathless._

Cameron's thoughts returned to the present when her husband finally turned to her, his blue eyes meeting hers.

"Didn't he do great?" she asked, her pride obvious in her voice.

"Sure, as far as kindergarten soccer goes," House said with a smirk and a shrug.

Cameron just rolled her eyes. "He's very talented, and not just on the soccer field," she reminded him.

"Yeah," he said softly, looking off into the distance. Parents were slowly milling out of the stands, heading down to the party that was held after every game in the middle of the field. He watched the families reuniting with their sons and daughters, signing to each other enthusiastically.

A small boy ran up and tugged on his dad's sleeve, jumping up and down. _Did you see the game?_ he signed haphazardly, too excited to stand still.

House nodded, signing back. _I'm proud of you, kid._

Nathan jumped up on the stands to give him a hug, and House hefted him up as he stood, a skill he attributed to the physical therapy he'd undertaken a few years ago, when he started having trouble picking up Nathan. He refused to let his leg hold him back from any part of being a dad. His determination left him with a lot of painful nights, but it was more than worth it, he was certain of that.

Settling Nathan on his hip, he turned to his wife.

_Want to stay for the party or go home?_ Cameron signed, her wedding ring sparkling in the afternoon sunlight.

Nathan's response was a yawn, nuzzling into his father's shoulder. Cameron smiled.

As the three of them walked back to the car, House looked from his smiling wife to his son, contentedly sleeping on his shoulder, all of them together. All of them happy.

This wasn't the life he'd ever imagined for himself. He never thought he could have been satisfied with this. But he had a life. He had hope. He had a future, and he wasn't alone. He had a Saturday with no case, a beautiful wife all to himself, and a contented, sleeping kid. His kid.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

…


End file.
